


Dauntlessly True to Himself

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Epilogue, F/M, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, Leon POV, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: A medieval romp for fantasy fans and to Fire Emblem Echoes fans- welcome home.FOUR YEARS AFTER DUMA’S DEFEAT‘King Alm l and Queen Celica are proud to announce the joyous birthday of their first child. Their heir prince will be christened two weeks from this posted date. The gates will open and festivities and a royal ball are open to all who can attend in honor of our new family member.’A grand reunion of Alm and Celica’s armies four years later. Relationships have blossomed, lives have changed- but the camaraderie and shenanigans are still the same.Leon, honorably retired from the military after an injury, is in the center of the social bustle. Luthier seeks reconciliation with his sister, Forsyth is still haunted by a mistakenly eaten pouch of exotic spice, Jesse invites an unexpected guest as his date to the royal ball, the knights of Zofia organize an event of games and tournaments, and to top it off, there is much ado about a lady’s favor Valbar has mysteriously tucked away.





	1. Chapter 1

An elegantly inscribed sheaf of parchment was tacked to a sign outside of Zofia Castle. There was little point in it being there anymore, as the surrounding city was in such a frenzied bustle a mere day after it was posted that no one was stopping to reread the news the royal proclaimers had already spread through town faster than a wildfire-

‘King Alm l and Queen Celica are proud to announce the joyous birthday of their first child. Their heir prince will be christened two weeks from this posted date. The gates will open and festivities and a royal ball are open to all who can attend in honor of our new family member.’

The One Kingdom Of Valentia enjoyed a golden age of rebuilding and unity under King Alm l and Queen Celica. The Brotherhood Of Knights grew stronger every day, their lands flourished with bountiful harvests, border conflicts were almost nonexistent, Rigel was recovering and smoothly becoming one with Zofia, the prince’s birthday celebration was only a fortnight away- and Leon was sorely missing the battlefield.

Not the battling, exactly. He sighed, pacing his empty shop after a small rush of customers. With how much fuss the town was making over the prince’s birthday, he might as well close early in the afternoon to join in. Leon rolled his shoulders, wincing at the old injury to his right shoulder- tight and awkwardly healed, and significant enough to have earned him an honorable retirement from the military. He knew he was fortunate to have most of his strength and a steady business in a town that only knew peace, but his heart ached for the camaraderie of old friends. His eyes traced his Killer Bow mounted on the wall and his fingers twitched. Not that he didn’t see his friends at least weekly, but it wasn’t the same as being one of them again.

“Mrrrrrrp?”

Leon blinked with surprise and smiled, stooping down to pick up a fluffy cat winding around his legs. The golden haired cat had a collar Leon knew well with a bright amber stone set into it. “Well hello there, little one,” he cooed, stroking its soft fur. “Tell Luthier it’s alright- all of my other guests just left.”

His chronic injury might’ve taken Leon out of the castle guard for good, but in his soul he was still an adventurer- and who better to provide gear for the road than someone who’d lived on it? Luthier opened the door and scanned the tidy, rather spacious shop, as though both he and Leon didn’t know he was looking for more journals to fill with research. Rope, lanterns, oil, flasks, trail rations, bedrolls, small tents, utility knives, arrows, cloaks, fishing gear and even luxuries like fresh scented soap- Leon had thought of most anything. A bright orange tabby kitten poked out of the top of Luthier’s robes and Leon grinned with delight. “Oh my gods, that’s adorable! Welcome to the Dungeon Crawl Shopping Mall- journals again, and perhaps a fancy quill or two?”

“Ah, um- yes, actually.” The eccentric mage always seemed baffled by Leon’s friendliness and hospitality, and Leon was determined to show Luthier he could be friends with humans as well as cats. Luthier relaxed enough to speak coherently. “You wouldn’t believe how many quills my familiars destroy despite my attempts to guard them.”

Leon set the cat down to take Luthier’s coin as Luthier slid a couple handsomely bound journals into a satchel and examined a few vividly colored quills. “Have one on the house, if you like. I know it’ll be very loved.” 

Luthier managed a smile as he helped himself to a fluffy white feather, stuffing it quickly into his bag as his cat desperately tried to claw it. “Thank you. I- er.” He straightened up and obviously had to gather his courage. “Okay, this might’ve been something of a social errand as well as a supply trip. Sir Leon, do you know of the royal christening? Of course you do, everyone does- I believe I’m being called upon to help the Queen plan a fireworks show, and I’m quite lost in how to handle being around a certain person I’m supposed to meet up with.”

“I was going to head out and see if there’s any party planning I could be involved in myself. I can’t think of anyone who’d have any quarrel with you, Luthier.” Leon left off the fact that the reason for this kind of thought was that Luthier’s cats were generally more social than him.

Luthier seemed distinctively uncomfortable. He shied away from Leon’s look. “Well, it’s my sister. We haven’t spoken face to face in quite awhile, and I fear I’ve failed her as a brother.”

“Delthea?” Alm and Celica’s armies had meshed together quite easily, at least for the members still living by the castle. While many people knew the two better than Leon did, he couldn’t imagine Delthea being more upset with Luthier than trying to perhaps pull harmless pranks. “I know you two don’t see eye to eye, but I doubt she wants anything but to love you as a brother.” Leon put a hand on the back of his own neck and huffed with a laugh. “I’m really the wrong person to ask for sibling conflict advice- I was an only child who routinely challenged my peers to duels.”

“Goodness.” Luthier managed a soft laugh of his own, scooping his golden cat into his arms, reflexively checking his pocket for his kitten as well. “Alright, I’ll just try to not mention anything we don’t agree on. Which is everything.”

Leon tidied the bits of clutter he had on the counter and pocketed his daily earnings. He guided Luthier towards the door, sweeping quickly before putting up a CLOSED sign, locking the door, and putting his lantern out. He’d return to sleep in his flat above the shop, but was still relieved to be out in the fresh air and cobbled streets. Gossiping with anyone was an excellent stress reliever, even if Luthier could be terribly shy and socially inept. “What exactly does she do nowadays?”

“She spends a lot of time in court, I’m not entirely sure what she does.” Luthier sighed, and Leon widened his eyes as two more cats appeared out of the side alleys, collared with amber set in the leather. They rubbed up against Leon and Luthier’s legs as they walked down the Main Street of town and towards the castle. “I can’t imagine not using magic. I just can’t.”

“Well, as someone who had my own gift taken from me, I understand why you’d be so puzzled. I’d love to have my full capabilities returned to me in a heartbeat.” Luthier had unintentionally bogged Delthea down with responsibilities of their magical roots, and eventually Delthea wanted to live her own way. She sealed away her magic to a ring- accessible, but no longer a core part of her. “There’s a lot to be said for a mundane life, you know. I find much joy in small pleasures.” Leon swept up a random cat from their posse and pet it, rewarded instantly with purrs. 

Queen Celica had kept her friends across the sea in close correspondence for years. While predicting the exact time of her child’s birthday was difficult, everyone was rightfully excited for royal visitors. Leon heard the commotion before he could see it. A large carriage was surrounded by gawkers and a few knights and castle servants were jogging over to help its passengers. His heart skipped a beat as a doorman opened the carriage door and he could hear familiar voices bickering from inside. 

“-why none of our three children can just stay PUT-“

“I TOLD you feeding them those candies was a bad idea-“

“They’re always like this! Just help me get the luggage-“

“Ugh! I’m just getting out!” A shock of pink hair tumbled out of the carriage step, ignoring the servants trying to help. Mae bounced to her feet and waved cheerfully at the crowd. “Hey everybody! Celica’s best friends are HERE!” She spotted Leon and gasped, shoving through the delighted crowd to tackle him in a hug. “LEON!”

“Oof! Mae!” Leon’s shoulder twinged but he accepted the hug with a laugh. Behind her the crowd was parting to let Sir Clive, Sir Forsyth, Sir Lukas, Sir Valbar, and Dame Clair through to formally welcome the travelers. “It’s been too long.”

Mae laughed and turned to the group of knights, running at Valbar and also tackling him, the two laughing at Mae’s contagious energy. “Valbar! Oh goodness, what a welcome.”

“Nothing can take you down, can it?” responded Valbar, hugging her back. Mae didn’t know the others from Alm’s army well, but nothing could stop her from flinging herself at Clair, both excitedly talking faster than anyone could keep up with.

“Can SOMEBODY help me with my many, many children?” Leon watched with fascination as Boey made it out of the carriage but kept trying to keep their triplet toddlers in the carriage in an endless loop, lifting one safely back in from the edge of the step down and immediately having to rescue another. 

“Here, I know how it is.” Clive helped the toddlers out of the cabin with the gentleness of a father as Boey, Forsyth, and their doorman got the rest of the luggage. A good portion of the onlookers were equally enraptured by the handsome knight’s presence as the visitors themselves, a few sighing longingly at Clive. 

Leon didn’t dare exert his shoulder but stood by the carriage with an amused look. “How do you tell them all apart, Boey? They’re all in the same skirts!”

“I don’t,” replied Boey helplessly.

Mae turned her head from Clair and waved her hand. “Oh don’t be ridiculous Boey, you know who’s who!”

“Right. The one we named after me is the cutest.”

Clair pushed through and knelt by the kids, grinning as the children gazed at everything with curiosity. “Oh Mae, what’re their names? They’re so cute!”

“Not just cute,” warned Mae. One of their children sneezed and sparks flew out of their nose. Luthier’s cats approached the gaggle of children, purring and letting them pet their fluff. Mae made eye contact with Luthier and beamed at him. “Oh hey! You’re a mage too, right? Celica wants us to work on the most awesome fireworks show ever!”

A new voice could be heard in the throng of people, the only one not merry. “Don’t get my brother started on magic- he might never stop.”

Leon and Luthier turned to see Delthea standing by one of Luthier’s cats. She was seventeen and still wore a large bow in her hair, loud and proudly normal. Luthier looked seasick with nerves and Leon gave him a friendly push towards her with his good arm as awkward silence filled their bubble. Luthier stumbled forward and most of the crowd left, following Mae and Boey to the castle. Leon distracted himself with a cat, keeping his promise of staying close by Luthier. 

“You don’t seem happy to see me,” stated Luthier.

“I would be, if I wasn’t bracing myself for another lecture.”

Luthier grimaced. “I- I really don’t understand the choices you’ve made with your life. But I love you. And I hope you’re happy.”

“So your version of being nice is to be passive aggressive instead of active aggressive?!” Years of arguments colored Delthea‘s tone as she stood with her hands on her hips, still shorter than her brother but much more an adult than a girl. Leon inched away, not wanting to be too close. Neither noticed. 

“Delthea, I’m not meaning to be aggressive. I’ve never meant to be aggressive! I just- if you’re happy, then I am too! I’m sorry.” Luthier shyly looked away. “I failed you as a guardian, and you have every right to be angry with me.”

Delthea stared at him. She simmered down, and sighed heavily. “Do you think I sealed my magic because of you, Luthier? Or even because of what happened when I was possessed at Sluice Gate? It’s my choice to make- it’s a choice, don’t you get it?! I could finally be free- I never wanted power like you, just freedom.”

Luthier shook his head. “Listen- it’s not about magic. Not anymore, okay? I consider Alm to be my first friend-“

“-good GOD will you ever let that go-“

“-and I’m upset because it should’ve been you. My sister.” Luthier squirmed. “I tried to be a father to you. I tried to fill a role I knew I couldn’t. I thought I knew what was best for you, and that I couldn’t be your friend or companion when I thought you needed a parent. I’m sorry I placed myself above you all those years, and I hope as an adult, you understand.” 

Delthea blinked and then she choked on a burst of laughter. “You? A dad?! You have the paternal instincts of a woodchipper!”

“I don’t know what that means, but probably.” Luthier bit his lip. “You’re as old as I was when it fell to me to take care of you. You were eight. How did you think I felt whenever you rushed off, got hurt, or exceeded my own abilities when I could never forgive myself if something happened to you?!”

Delthea got closer to him and took his hand with a solemn expression, foreign to her face. “Alright. I get it. I love you too Lu, but I want to confirm something.”

“Yes?”

“So you TOTALLY admit I was better at magic than you?”

“Oh for- yes I admit it!” 

Leon slipped away, certain that Luthier would be alright. He rarely let Valbar out of his sight without so much as a word. He sprinted to the castle foyer, the teasing phrases already on his tongue. Knight or not, Valbar was his best friend. Just the mention of his name could make Leon’s mood soar, his chest light with joy at Valbar’s warm, positive presence in his life. Friendship, being at his side at all, was enough. Leon’s heart had finally accepted that. His more tender, unrequited feelings had never truly faded, but he was fine.

Or so he thought.

“Leon!” Clair cut him off from the entry hall, breathless as she came to a halt. “Salutations! I’ve been meaning to ask you something. You and Valbar are close, correct?”

Leon drew himself up proudly. “I should think so!”

Clair glanced around quickly to ensure they were alone. The sudden self awareness worried Leon. “I’ve been so stumped, Leon. If anyone knows this it’s you- who on earth is Valbar courting?!”

Leon felt like he’d taken a swift kick in the stomach. He found himself sinking down the wall, legs unable to bear his own weight. His lungs ached as his mind blanked for a moment, shock reverberating through his system. “What?”

“He didn’t tell you either?” Clair folded her arms and sighed. “You’re so close I thought- oh I’ve upset you terribly-“

“How do you know?” Leon’s mouth was dry, his heart hammering in his ears. Perhaps this wasn’t an event to mourn. Valbar deserved love, oh Leon wanted nothing more than Valbar’s happiness. Maybe if Valbar engaged someone else, Leon could move on. He could someone who could reciprocate his softer, intimate desires he’d kept to himself for so long.

But underneath all off that was pure shock. Not quite betrayal but- why wouldn’t Valbar tell Leon, his best friend? Had he been selfish enough to drive Valbar away? Even the thought of Valbar’s affection and companionship being a single degree removed because of Leon’s own feelings made him want to vomit.

Clair sat by Leon, guilty as she put an arm around him. “Gods, I thought you knew. A week ago, during a sparring match, one of the recruits knocked Valbar’s armor askew just enough to jostle a fine scrap of bright cloth free from where it was secretly tucked right next to his heart. Everyone’s been buzzing about it- it must be a lady’s favor given to him! Valbar’s been dead silent about it, he brushes it off easily, laughs and says he won’t tell. I know he’s been married before but if it was from his wife, may she rest in Mila’s light, he’d just admit it! He won’t even say how long he’s had it!”

Leon stared at the ground. He was sure he’d never seen Valbar with such a favor back when he was an active knight. A fairly new love, then. There was only one thing to do. “What a mystery this is! I’ll find out who is.”

“Will you tell me?” Clair pretended to swoon with horror when Leon raised his eyebrows. “AGH! Of course not! It’s probably such a secret I’ll only find out at the wedding, because you’re such a loyal friend! Damnit!”

Zofia Castle inspired wonder in anyone who laid eyes on it, even those who lived in the surrounding capitol city. Leon passed under the high stone archway and through the open gate, marveling at the high towers and ivy crawling up the stonework to the sky. The well kept courtyard was huge, lined with baskets of flowers and semi crowded with vendors already trying to put their claim on a spot for the christening festivities. Merchants swamped Prince Conrad, the normally composed enigma of the royal family. Celica’s brother was floundering and half hiding behind his clipboard as he was bombarded with business proposals, as opposed to his typical marriage proposals. Leon hid a grin and rushed between them all, making his way for the barracks with a friendly wave at the guards.

Leon scanned the mostly empty barracks for Valbar and frowned. He headed back outside, relieved as he spotted him with a group of knights out on the sparring lawn. Valbar’s height and brawn combined with his easygoing nature provided him with both friendliness and respect from seasoned knights and recruits alike. Even nobility like Clive gave him final authority over the training grounds. Leon jogged until he was within earshot, wondering what anyone would have to argue with Valbar about.

“...is a Rigelian bloodsport, it’s no wonder Her Majesty is against it!” Forsyth managed to look irritated at all times. Leon thought it must be exhausting.

Clive nodded in agreement. “It’s true- tradition be damned, none of us want actual jousting in a tournament. We’ll have to come up with something that won’t put anyone in danger.”

Sir Gray appeared behind Valbar, his shorter stature and laid back attitude made him seem more like a squire, but Leon knew he was deadly with a blade and Clair’s husband- yet another reason to respect him. “Alright guys. Wooden weapons. We already use wooden swords for training and, um, wooden lances? That never killed anyone, right?”

The final knight Leon had been yet to see that day also appeared from the side of the group and stepped in the center. Sir Tobin was Gray’s best friend- and Gray was the only one who could effortlessly get under Tobin’s skin. “Gods, Gray- most lances are wooden! You know, the ones that kill people?”

“Take the pointy bit off!”

“That won’t help!”

Leon stepped into the group and automatically took his place next to Valbar. “Are we planning games for the royal celebration?”

“Trying to.” complained Gray. “Jousting is the sport of knights of old, but no one thinks we can do it without dying knights of young.”

“Well, lucky for me, archery is only about hitting targets.” An idea was forming in Leon’s mind, something to give him an excuse to show off one last time. “Why don’t we put on a mounted archery contest too? It’ll appear impressive, and legitimately be impressive..” Leon gave a steep bow. “I’ll demonstrate, of course. Establish that there is someone on earth who can make a perfect run of the course.” 

Valbar looked concerned. “Leon, I thought your shoulder-“

“Hush! Give me the lightest bow and I’ll show you all I’m still a marksman of the Gods!”

Clive tapped his foot as he stared into space, deep in thought. “It would be quite a shame to have all our calvary in ceremonial armor, and not put on a game. Perhaps we can joust at targets too?” 

Gray huffed with a grin and folded his arms. “You know those really terrible shields we kept finding that you guys can’t even manage to sell? I bet they’d shatter with one hit.”

Tobin joined in. “Yeah! I bet they’re right at your level of craftsmanship, so we can make even more worthless target shields.”

“Shut up, you never want to admit I’m right!”

Forsyth leapt in with a shake of his head. “Between a shield and a person, most hot blooded youngsters are out to stab people, not shields. I doubt they’ll resist the satisfying opportunity to knock their opponents off their mounts.”

Valbar nodded. “True- so make it against the rules to hit the other person.”

Leon almost always followed Valbar in conversation. “Yes! In my experience, while getting to hit other people with sticks is one of the most rewarding things about being young, being branded a loser is much worse than being denied that sweet pleasure.” 

Lukas was quiet, noting things down and then showing Valbar the list. “If we can have a safe jousting tournament for show, a mounted archery contest, snd some martial and magic demonstrations, the King and Queen should be pleased with our efforts,” he murmured. “No doubt Celica’s formal ball will be so grand our efforts won’t matter too much.”

“That’s that, then! I’ll be back to demonstrate at noon tomorrow!” declared Leon. He started walking away before Valbar or anyone else tried to talk sense into him. His shoulder already ached at the thought of attempting to shoot arrows again and he scowled.

Leon knew it was pointless to avoid everyone indefinitely, especially since Valbar always saved him a seat at the knight’s table at dinner if he knew Leon was around. His heart swelled with affection for Valbar and he swallowed hard, anxious that he’d been somehow demoted from Valbar’s closest confidante to something else. Valbar himself gave no signs of it, and Leon cursed under his breath at the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind. 

He remembered when he’d met Valbar, or at least noticed him. The nightmare was an old one, but it played through his aching head as he found the stables on autopilot and saddled up a horse (with some complaints from his shoulder) for a ride. He barely paid attention to anything as he rode out into the pastures and trails-

-~-

Leon couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak if he tried. A distant part of his mind was racing, exploding with grief, rage, urging him to run back to his battalion. His glazed over eyes stared at a body in front of him so long he’d stopped even seeing his best friend’s corpse and was simply staring into space. Maybe the battle was over, maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t care. Perhaps he’d still be there frozen in time when they lit the field aflame to give their soldiers an honorable memorial. He wasn’t even aware he was kneeling, paralyzed and barely even breathing.

He might as well have been dead too.

“Hey! Hey kid!”

Leon didn’t respond, still in an immobilizing fog.

“C’mon, we won- you okay?” Leon couldn’t even raise his head. He was limp as a broken doll as strong, comforting arms picked him up, eyes sliding closed. Calling it a battle might’ve even been generous. The casualties were relatively few, the distant sounds of triumphant yelps echoed in his ears but Leon didn’t care. Without his beloved, his first love- his life was nothing. How could he go home without him? “You’re in shock, huh? It must be a first battle. I’ve got you, you just breathe…”

Leon passively let himself be carried back to the war camp. He should’ve felt ashamed to need to be rescued without anything more than bruises marring him, but even the stubborn drive to prove himself that had given him strength so many times had failed. He was wrapped in a soft blanket as the calming voice still talked to him, lulling him to sleep.

Valbar introduced himself the next day as a senior officer. He’d taken an interest in Leon, it was obvious even in Leon’s delirious state that Valbar was perhaps spending too much time on him. “Why are you trying to salvage me?” rasped Leon. His head still ached and he’d ignored the breakfast rations that had been given to him. “I’m unworthy of your time and misplaced kindness. I’m going to die at our next skirmish.”

Valbar’s voice had always been steady and soft, patient where Leon knew he must be somewhat aggravated by Leon’s dead weight. Now his tone was backed with a worried expression and a force that demanded attention. “So you’ve made up your mind to throw yourself into the front lines? You’re going to kill yourself, is that it?”

Leon barked with a harsh laugh. Was it so common to suddenly no longer want to see another dawn? “If you think I can fight-“

“I know you can. You’re a damn good archer, one of our best. Your talent has no faults but lack of experience.” The praise would’ve made Leon blossom with pride two days beforehand, but it didn’t stir any emotion in him at all. “I don’t know what the boy was to you or your past- it’s not my business- but I’m not going to lose any more life on my watch, not if I can help it. I’ll carry you from every wartorn countryside you collapse on if that’s what it takes!” 

Leon didn’t react. “If you give me an order, I’ll follow,” he said dully, not raising his head.

Valbar sighed. “Alright. These things take time. But first of all?” His tone was lighter, teasing and playful for a moment. “My eyes are up here, kid.”

A rough, obnoxious, spluttering laugh choked out of Leon with a sob, his hand flying over his mouth as he realized he’d been blankly staring at Valbar’s pelvic region. It was such a brash, inappropriately timed joke that Leon couldn’t stop laughing, relief washing over him as Valbar also chuckled. Leon forced himself to look up at Valbar, a newfound fondness mixing with respect growing inside of him. “Gods- I- sorry. Alright. I’ll try for you. Genuinely though, why me?”

Valbar shrugged, still smiling. “Honestly? You needed a friend, and so do I. Does kindness have to have a reason?” He put a hand on Leon’s shoulder and squeezed. “The world keeps spinning, we might as well make the best of it.”

Over the course of the following weeks, Leon learned how to smile and laugh again, how to accept a wound that would never heal. Finding a home in another person might’ve made him weak in some warrior’s eyes, but Leon didn’t care.

Nothing could stop Leon and Valbar so long as they were side by side.

Just like nothing could stop Leon with falling in love with the man who’d taught him there would always be good in the world.

-~-

The castle grounds and surrounding wilderness were popular for horseback riding and hiking. Leon absently let his horse decide the way, relaxing into the easy gait and rhythm. He sighed, enjoying the lightly perfumed breeze. Over time, his memories plagued him less and less. His mind only obsessed now with the fear he’d lose Valbar too. 

“It’s just a rumor,” he muttered to himself. “It’s none of my business who my sworn brother courts.” Leon was desperately trying to convince himself, rambling as he surveyed the picturesque countryside. “If I was a decent person I’d just let this go...” He draped his reins over his saddle pommel and let his body move with his horse, grinning as his hair whipped in the breeze and his knees urged his mount forward, already imagining showing off his expertise one last time. Even after a couple years, riding hands free was as natural as ever. “...but clearly I’m not.”

Leon attempted to tame his windswept hair after he brought his horse back and left for the dining hall. King Alm wasn’t one for much formality- all of his close knights and high ranking officials sat at his large table in the center of the room, with rows off to both sides of everyone else. Leon smiled at the loud, merry conversations he could already hear in the buzzing murmur of the crowd.

“-you think your Pegasus would really let me ride with you?!” Delthea’s high voice carried easily.

“Totally!” Clair proudly tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder. “You’re a girl, so why not? It’ll be fun!”

Leon pulled out his chair between Valbar and Boey, touched to find Valbar had already reserved him a plate of minestrone soup, steamed vegetables,, roast, and warmed bread. Leon automatically gave Valbar his roast and helped himself to a heap of vegetables from Valbar’s plate, not missing Valbar’s smile. “Ah, there we go, a perfect gristle-free plate. My apologies for being late.”

“You’ve been riding, huh?” Valbar eyed Leon’s wild hair. “You know, you don’t have to try and prove yourself tomorrow. You’re a knight as much as I am.”

Boey nodded in agreement. “Yeah, not to toot our own horn, but we’re all legends here.”

Leon huffed. “Yes, I AM a legend- the only amazing archer here!” Tobin coughed on his bread and tried to protest that he was a prominent archer as well but Leon spoke over him. “What’s wrong with a reminder, hm?” Leon suddenly stood back up, pulled his chair out despite having just arrived, and climbed on top of it with a wine goblet in hand, frantically smoothing down his hair with the other hand. “ATTENTION EVERYBODY! I, your beloved Sir Leon, will give an expert, amazing, spectacular archery demonstration tomorrow of the toughest archery course you’ve ever seen for the King’s games! Thank you!” He bowed deeply and returned to his seat, basking in the scattered applause. He turned to Valbar and smirked. “There. I have to do it.”

Valbar grinned. “Alright. Fine. It’ll be a good lesson for my recruits- but something’s gotten into you. Don’t think I don’t notice, Leon.”

“Hmmm, I want everyone to notice me. Mission accomplished!”

Forsyth sulked more than usual, folding his arms as he shook his head despairingly and drank from his wine cup. “Python could’ve matched you, Leon. If only the damn idiot ever put in even a tiny bit more effort, he could excel! He’s a slacker who’s scared of commitment.” He glared at a random, hooded recruit a few tables over who was slouching deeply in his seat, as though anyone too relaxed embodied Python.

Python had been offered a knighthood along with everyone else by Alm and Celica, but had taken up a small town watch to occupy himself with. Forsyth had never gotten over how Python refused to join him at the castle guard. Python seemed to delight in riling Forsyth up, and Forsyth was ready to blow off steam at any given moment. They’d been inseparable since childhood, and traded more barbs than Mae and Boey could ever hope to. 

“Scared of commitment?” repeated Gray. “Were you trying to marry him?” Clair tried to kick her husband under the table for being rude but Gray expertly dodged with a smirk.

Forsyth didn’t react to being teased, but he did make a face as he thought about Python. “Let’s say I asked- he’d say no just to spite me! And probably stick his tongue out at me like a child! As if we haven’t been through hell and back together!”

Alm watched the table conversations with amusement. His title of the first Saint-King aside, he was a twenty one year old who’d been raised in a village of close families. Dinner was the most cherished, informal, social part of his day. Queen Celica and Prince Conrad’s seats were empty since Celica had had her child and dined in private, leaving his adopted grandfather Sir Mycen at his right hand and Sir Lucas to his left. He looked past Lucas to Forsyth and grinned. “You know, Forsyth, whenever you look like that I can’t tell if you’re fuming about Python or still tasting that exotic spice that went up your nose those years ago.”

Forsyth groaned, turning a hue of green to rival his hair as a few scattered people laughed. “Your Majesty PLEASE- must I relive this damn incident weekly?!- ‘Take anything from the convoy!’ you said! ‘Grab whatever’s on top!’ you said, as I was trying to save my own life in the middle of fighting a horde of undead creatures! Nothing’s tasted right since!”

Clive laughed heartily and put a hand on Forsyth’s shoulder. “No one is upset, your life is more important than the gold marks for it.”

“I’m upset. Three gold currency right up Forsyth’s nose, such a shame,” sighed Gray wistfully.

Delthea giggled and took a sip of wine while nudging Luthier’s foot. “You think you could get any of that spice out?”

Luthier seemed to miss that it was a joke and gave Forsyth a calculating look. “It might only be worth one gold mark, but if I-“

“EW!” exclaimed Clair, covering her mouth as more people laughed. “Gross!” 

“One gold mark?” echoed Gray. “I’m listening.”

“Nonono!” exclaimed Forsyth, flustered and hiding behind his spoon as he tried to wave off Luthier’s gaze like a stray fly. “No magic in the face!” Most people were almost done with dinner, and conversation lulled for a minute as people relaxed and savored the castle’s fare.

“I’m excited for the Ball,” commented Valbar. The casual shift in conversation to the most anticipated party of the year drew everyone’s attention in. “Believe it or not, I’m a graceful dancer.”

Leon’s heart pounded and he locked eyes with Clair, who was practically on the edge of her seat. Could this be the secret to finding out who Valbar’s new love was? “Who are you going with?!” squeaked Leon, praying the fact that his voice came out an octave too high would be chalked up to enthusiasm. 

Valbar shifted in his seat and blushed. Leon’s body was coiled tight as a spring as he waited to hear the name. “It’s a surprise.” Leon couldn’t help feeling somewhat crushed, deflating back down. He’d find out who Valbar was in love with, he HAD to.

“I’m going with Celica.” Alm paused. “That was obvious, huh? I’m not used to being married.”

Gray snorted. “It’s weird for us too.”

“Gray- WE’RE married!” exclaimed Clair.

“Yeah? And it’s still weird! Look how grown up we think we are!” Gray grinned and held Clair’s hand. “Sometimes I still feel like that village kid who was head over heels for you.”

Tobin rolled his eyes. “Sometimes you still act like it.” 

Mae eagerly scanned the table and grinned, giving Boey a wink. “You know, I had meant to tell this to Celica first- but we aren’t the only ones who are coming for the royal celebrations-there’s another ship on the way!”

Leon’s heart leapt. “Kamui?!”

“Not just Kamui.” Boey finished his wine and basked in the attention of the table. “Saber, Genny, Atlas, Jesse- gods help us.”

“All three Whitewings sisters are on their way too!” Clair beamed. “Oh I can’t wait to see them again- they’re flying here any day! I’ll get to perform with the greatest riders of Archanea!”

Gray’s face lit up. “I bet one of THEM know if a group of Pegasi are a flock or a herd!”

Luthier looked up from his dinner plate, tucking his fiery hair behind his ear the same way a professor might adjust their glasses before settling in for a lecture. A forkfull of salad dangled forgotten in his other hand as he cleared his throat. “It’s a fascinating question on how we categorize species of magical hybrid creatures with the mundane, Gray. First of all, Dame Clair and the Whitewing Falcon Knights technically ride alicorns…”

“Oh gods, you’ve really done it now,” groaned Delthea as Luthier plowed ahead, undeterred.

Plates were finally cleared and the group started to disperse, still chatting gaily. Leon stayed at Valbar’s side automatically as they filed out of the hall. He racked his brain for some way to get the information on Valbar’s mysterious date out of him in a proper, gentlemanly fashion. Leon was above pickpocketing, but also desperately needed to know who his competition was. 

Not that he’d ever expect Valbar to love him back. Having a name would help it sink in, that he needed to try and move on. “Could I have a handkerchief? I don’t seem to have mine on me,” said Leon innocently. 

Valbar patted his pocket, and then narrowed his eyes at Leon. He grinned, giving Leon a playful nudge. “Ohoho, is that what this is about? You heard about that favor I have?”

Leon dramatically flung his sleeve in front of his face, messily wiping his nose. “Oh! For shame! Making me have to use my own clothes! How dare you!” 

Valbar laughed. “I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter. It’s-“ he hesitated and then looked away, an uncharacteristic blush starting to appear on his cheeks. Leon widened his eyes and almost bounced on his feet with excitement before Valbar coughed and avoided eye contact. “You’ll see who I like at the dance- I promise.” He put an arm around Leon and affectionately squeezed his shoulders. The gesture was too sweet for Leon to stay agitated.

“Fine, I’ll be patient.” Leon hesitated and stopped Valbar, pulling him away from the crowd. Leon couldn’t lie, he’d never been able to keep his heart anywhere but his sleeve where Valbar was concerned. “Listen, you’re not upset with me, are you?”

“No- absolutely not, perish the thought, my dear- erm, my dearest friend.” Valbar’s warm smile and gentle touch soothed Leon to his soul, even if Valbar still seemed flustered. It was short lived, however as Valbar’s voice turned to the light tone he used with daredevil, overconfident students who were about to do something stupid. “I’m not going to be upset until I have to carry you to the infirmary tomorrow for being reckless.”

“EXCuuUUUSE ME?!!” Leon’s indignant exclamation didn’t carry any genuine weight when directed at Valbar, but he was still going to fuss. Valbar didn’t back down as Leon tossed his hair and went so far as to stomp his foot. “Oh that is IT! I’m the best shot this continent’s ever seen! I could shoot an apple off your head blindfolded! I’ve stared death in the face and sent a volley through its skull! I can snipe an undead monstrosity in the middle of a moonless night in a graveyard through a grove of trees! Don’t forget how incredible I am!”

Valbar was well used to Leon’s antics and never seemed to be anything other than fond of Leon’s attitude. “You’re taking your retirement with such grace I could never forget your talent and even more overbearing stubbornness, clearly.”

“Good!” Leon huffed, spun on his heels, and strutted away before he caved and admitted Valbar was right, as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

The day usually started with Leon spending an unnecessary amount of time preening in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, and the day of his archery demonstration was no different. 

“I really am the best merchant around!” Leon had missed the comforting weight of light archer’s armor. It was brand new from his own shop, since his original trusted coat was destroyed when he’d been injured. Leon felt confident and at home as he adjusted the pauldron over his left shoulder and turned around to check how the calf length coat flowed with him. His right shoulder area twinged with pain and he huffed, eying his reflection in the mirror as he slung his quiver onto his back.

“Damn it- just for a day, pull it together,” he mumbled. Leon compulsively checked that his face was blemish free and that the soft amount of makeup under his eyes to disguise his occasional restless night was perfect. He’d spent even longer than usually fussing over his hair, as if he couldn’t style it in his sleep by now. His new archery coat was strikingly similar to what he used to have, except it was a lighter shade of purple iris with even more embellishments down the front of turquoise and gold, designed to guide eyes all the way from head to toe.

Valbar might not judge by appearances, expect such meticulous perfection, or even notice how Leon aimed to impress every day, but he didn’t care. His charming smile and charisma came in handy for haggling with vendors and at this point it was the one aspect of himself he hadn’t lost.

He cheerily waved at passerby on the street, a spring in his step as he imagined Valbar’s proud expression when Leon finished the course. He’d set up the course the night before himself, with targets set at varying distances ranging from fifty to eighty yards, a few angled targets, and even a set of three wrapped around a giant tree trunk to test speed, depth perception, and general reflexes. Leon could pull such a stunt in his sleep, but after the years he worried his talent was forgotten. He couldn’t disappoint Valbar in any way, shape or form. 

Leon’s determination brewed inside of him, hot and potent as he and a stablehand groomed and saddled his horse. The sun was minutes from its full height in the sky as Leon rode out to the training field, proud and striking as he made a dramatic galloping entrance. He automatically scanned the small crowd of archery students and other curious knights for Valbar. He noticed the slouching hooded boy Forsyth had glared at and Luthier standing next to Valbar in the back. Leon beamed with joy at seeing Valbar, despite how skeptical Valbar looked.

He could fix that.

Leon gradually came to a halt in front of the group, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he gave them all a smile. It was satisfying being on a horse in front of a crowd of people on foot. “Good afternoon! Welcome! I’m Sir Leon, not that anyone doesn’t know who I am, and I will be giving a lesson on navigating this year’s archery games! Archery on horseback requires both precision and speed, as well as expert horsemanship. While you’ll have to fire rapidly, it pays to know how you’ll be moving with your horse. There’s a point in a galloping gait where all four hooves are off the ground, which makes for the smoothest time to fire…”

He rambled on while idly running his fingertips along the edges of the fletching on his arrows, praying to whatever gods that were still alive that he wasn’t about to actually do something stupid. Leon finished his lecture and, with all eyes of his students and scattered friends on him, rode to the start of the course with his light bow in hand.

Leon turned smoothly onto the opening stretch of the straight dirt path and draped his reigns over the pommel, letting his horse canter without his lead. Adrenaline shot down his spine from years of warfare and he reflexively readied an arrow in a fluid motion and drew it back-

“AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!” he bellowed in agony. Pain paralyzed his right arm down from his shoulder to his fingertips, muscles and nerves screaming to stop the strain. Time seemed to freeze and he fired the arrow, the release a welcome relief. Tears threatened to spill into Leon’s eyes and he bit his tongue, anger at himself, his inability, his loss burning inside of him.

There was no way in hell he could draw another arrow with his shoulder.

Leon was officially, finally facing how done his career was. He couldn’t even pretend or lie to himself anymore thinking he was indefinitely in reserve.

He was legitimately useless to Valbar on the battlefield. It couldn’t be.

In his muddled shock, he could feel every hoof fall under him. If this was his last time with a bow in hand, in front of his beloved- the last battle, even if it was against himself, he’d give it his one hundred and ten percent. Valbar was there. Leon had never been anything but his best self with Valbar watching.

Leon’s right arm and upper back made every motion torturous as his horse galloped and he quickly switched hands. His right hand gripped the bow with seized up muscles as his left frantically fumbled for arrows. Leon grit his teeth and rapidly fired as many arrows as he could, only having passed by a few targets. It was awkward, clumsy, and he could barely see, much less hold himself steady anymore. The arrows rested on the opposite side of the bow, his left shoulder had barely ever done such a motion before, and his instincts screamed that it was all wrong, but he attempted to hit every single target he’d set up.

The entire course only took forty seconds, but Leon was too far gone to hear the scattered applause and shouts, or notice his horse was slowing down to bring him back to Valbar and everyone else before he simply let his feet leave the stirrups and flew off his mount. 

~-~

Death tasted like mana herbs.

Leon groaned and discovered he wasn’t dead, and had just spit saliva coated clumps of herbs on himself. His entire body was numb except his face. He managed to wiggle a foot and open his eyes to the crowd of spectators standing around him. He was exceptionally pleased to see Valbar’s face above his, with a hand in Leon’s hair. If only it was under different circumstances. “You okay?” asked Valbar.

The initial shock of impact was wearing off and Leon tried to talk around the bitter leaves. “Yur uh difficult persob to argue wiff.” Valbar gently wrapped an arm around Leon’s waist and lifted him from the ground easily, helping him to his feet. Despite the dulled pain in his upper back, being in Valbar’s arms for a moment made Leon smile lightheadedly. Leon wavered but could brace himself against Valbar enough to stand, forcing down the herbs with a cough. “Ugggghhh. How’d I do?”

Silence. 

Leon looked around in confusion at the huddle around him. “Well?”

Luthier took one for the group as he put his hands on Leon’s back and channeled a healing spell into him. “After the first shot, you missed every single target by a country mile.” 

Well then. Leon leaned on Valbar and snorted, laughing so hard he wheezed. A few students hesitantly giggled and Leon wiped at his face. “God, okay. Alright. I’m retired for a reason everybody- sorry to disappoint.”

A teenage girl raised her hand and bounced on her heels. “Is it true you shot a necrodragon but didn’t hurt it because your arrow went through both eye sockets?”

Leon nodded, puffing his chest out but then winced. “Yes, that was quite a battle. Necrodragons are only really susceptible to seraphim magic.”

“Are you ambidextrous?” asked another student. “I’ve never even tried to shoot left handed.”

Leon blinked in confusion. He’d expected them to all disperse with disappointment. Instead, all of Valbar’s students and a few outsiders were surrounding him eagerly. “Er, no. I’ve only shot left handed a couple times. It feels really different to switch sides, although it’s not a bad idea for you young, able bodied people to experiment.”

“Could you teach us with Valbar?”

“I bet you have tons of stories!”

“I’m still scared of riding a horse without holding the reigns, how do you do it?” 

Leon couldn’t help a grin spreading across his face. Warm pride blossomed in his chest, perhaps even moreso than if he’d actually shown off. “You guys still want me to hang around and teach after that?”

“Yeah!”

Valbar affectionately nudged Leon. “I think you’ve already taught them something, Leon.”

“That’s true.” Leon gingerly stretched his arms, sighing in relief that he could still move fluidly with only a few minor aches that would eventually fade. “Only you can know your own limits- on the battlefield and anywhere else. And-“ he turned to face Valbar with a fond expression. “-no matter how proud, arrogant, and stubborn you are, it’s okay to need help.” 

“That’s right.” Valbar surveyed the group. “Alright, let’s get some practice in! Leon, up to being my assistant?”

“Always.”

Leon favored his right arm for the rest of the day, but thoroughly enjoyed working at Valbar’s side. He gave archers tips and pointers on foot, directed simple calvary exercises, and couldn’t stop feeling elated with Valbar close by. While Forsyth was strict, Lukas was reserved, and Mycen was a rare sight but one to be reckoned with, Valbar was warm and kind. He focused on team exercises and positive encouragement, eyes sweeping over his pool of students and making sure no one was left behind. Leon tried to adopt the same teaching method, giving praise and aid wherever merited.

“Canter! Good!” Leon had the timid student who was unsure of themselves out on a lunge line, putting their horse through their paces while the student held their bow, eyes constantly darting to their saddle horn. Leon tsked and called out to them, “Eyes up! Straighten your posture, relax into it- good! Keep it up!” 

He didn’t even notice Valbar watching him until he was helping his pupil dismount (with more encouraging words than actual muscle). Leon turned and almost ran directly into Valbar, stopping just short of his imposing chest with a laugh. “Oh! Hi- my bad.”

“Will you join us for dinner?”

Leon shrugged. “Sure, why not?” He grinned at the small group of adolescents milling around, getting ready to leave for supper. “If anyone’s qualified to gossip about you to all of your adoring students, it’s me.”

Valbar chuckled and clapped Leon on his good shoulder. “I know, you could make me blush with your wild, vivid tales of our adventures together. But-“ he gestured to the field as they walked. “-I don’t think I’m the only one adored here, Leon. Beneath all that snark, you have a soft heart after all. The ability to teach proves your skills even better than a simple demonstration would’ve. You’re far more than your ability to hit a target.”

Leon could never stop Valbar-induced smiles from spreading across his face with pure joy. “Oh please- now you’re flattering me. I quite like it! Listen though, I know how much you helped me when I was just some scrawny archer who was terrified, hopeless, alone, and far from home. If you give anyone the sort of confidence and stability you gave me, you’re the best teacher in all of Zofia.”

Valbar finally did blush. “Well, how to respond? You’re biased for one thing- no one else admires me in every way as much as you to begin with.”

Leon’s heart skipped a beat in fear that he’d gone too far, but he laughed as he read Valbar’s easygoing gait and sly grin as only pleased. They mutually avoided mentioning Leon’s romantic inclination towards Valbar. Leon knew he’d been let down gently in the past, and was more than happy to just be friends with the most important person in his life. Valbar bringing it up so casually made an ancient knot of tension loose in Leon’s chest. Valbar genuinely didn’t mind after all. “Hmmm, yes, I suppose I am. I see the truth clearer than anyone else.”

“Oh? And what’s the truth?”

“Oooooh, I could gush about you for hours, but if I had to pick one thing- you give the best hugs.”

Whatever Valbar was expecting, it wasn’t that. “Hugs?”

“Yes!” Leon’s own cheeks tinged pink. He had no qualms about singing Valbar’s praises, but it was such an intimate thing to admit. “Those bulky muscles of yours give strong, secure, perfect hugs where I feel like I’m cocooned in pure security and warmth. Sometimes you even pick me up a bit and my feet leave the ground and I totally relax in your supernatural hugging abilities. You’re astounding.”

“Wow.” Valbar huffed fondly. “No wonder you’re a merchant. Now I want to be hugged by me.”

Leon opened his mouth to continue but he inhaled deeply instead, eyes widening and stopping in his tracks, urgently tugging Valbar’s arm. “Wait- do I smell-“

Valbar nodded, sniffing too. “Ah, it seems Prince Conrad has been stress baking.”

“COOKIES!” Leon bolted forward, Valbar momentarily forgotten as he sprinted towards the intoxicating scent radiating from the dining hall and kitchen. “MOVE, I’M GAY!” He had so much momentum he couldn’t stop in time as a group of people rounded a corner in the crosshairs of his path and he body slammed someone in his cookie inspired frenzy, shrieking as they toppled over.

“Oh gods, you haven’t changed a bit.” A familiar groan sounded from below Leon and Leon gasped with disbelief.

“Kamui?!” Leon sat up off where they were sprawled on the stone pathway and grinned, brushing himself off. “Oh I’m so sorry- I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Not just Kamui.” A tanned hand appeared in Leon’s field of vision and Leon widened his eyes. He pulled himself up with help by Jesse, who giving Leon his best smile complete with a friendly wink. “King Jesse of the Eastern Sands, at your service.”

Kamui rolled over on the ground with a sigh. “Why don’t the pretty boys help me up?”

Another familiar voice pulled Leon from staring at Jesse in disbelief. “Stop your drama, kid!” Saber pulled Kamui to his feet with a roll of his eye. “We gotta see Celica, it’s just easy to get lost in such a huge castle.”

“WATCH OUT BELOW!”

A crowd was gathering again at the sight of new arrivals, and this time it was clear why. Three falcon knights circled high above the castle parapets, swooping down admist wild cheering to land in a triangular stance together. The three girls struck a pose with the gathering of spectators around them, introducing themselves with flourishes.

“Palla!”

“Catria!”

“And EST!” 

“The Whitewing Sisters!” Clair broke through the crowd and almost fell into Est’s arms with excitement as Est dismounted. Est laughed and hugged her as Clair gushed. “I’m so excited to meet you!”

“It’s fun to see Valentia again! This part of Zofia is beautiful!” Est bounced on her feet excitedly as Catria and Palla surveyed the area around them.

Catria nudged Palla and gestured away from everyone. “The throne room is that way if we saw correctly. Let’s go.”

Jesse held his hands up and waved. “Hey! Wait, wait we should all go together! Did I lose anyone? All three Pegasus riders, me, Saber- Genny and Atlas, you guys stuck?”

Atlas and Genny emerged from behind the alicorns. Atlas had made visits to Zofia Castle for Celica before and shrugged, still in his fur trimmed woodcutter outfit. Genny stood next to him scribbling excitedly in a leather bound journal. She looked up and smiled brightly. “Oh, this sequel to our adventure is going so well! I can’t wait to see Celica.”

Valbar stood in the center of the group and beckoned everyone towards him. “Why not have dinner first? Celica has been resting in private lately.” 

“YES! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!” Leon grabbed Valbar and Kamui’s hands and led a charge into the dining hall, laughing and elated as they surrounded Prince Conrad who was handing out warm cookies from a table covered with baking pans. Mae, Boey, and their children were helping him with cleaning up, Boey gently shooing all of the little ones away from the table to wash their hands.

Conrad was shaking with a severe lack of sleep and the area under his eyes was an exhausted gray but he smiled for Leon. “Oh, my biggest fan! It’s relief to have at least one thing under control.”

Leon eagerly gave Valbar a cookie so fast he almost dropped it and then unceremoniously shoved one in his own face with a low groan. Kamui rolled his eyes and had to grab one for himself, reaching around Leon. Leon listened to the alicorn riders and all of the new arrivals mix together around him to introduce themselves and get situated at Alm’s huge table for dinner as he entered a chocolate induced trance. His eyes fell closed and Leon moaned again, a soft sigh escaping his lips as the warm bittersweet chocolate melted into the brown sugar and vanilla against his tongue. It was baked to perfection- the center moist and rich with the lightest crisp on the edges. His toes curled and Leon hazily opened his eyes to take another bite of sugary heaven. “Ooooooooooooh, aaaah, hmmmmm- /yes/.”

“I feel like I should leave the room,” joked Kamui next to him.

Leon ignored him and grabbed another cookie, sitting by Valbar with another sensual groan, ignoring the stares and giggles at the table and missing how Valbar’s face was pink from Leon’s shameless noises of euphoria. “Aaaaaaahhhhhh- God it’s so GOOD!”

Conrad laughed weakly. “I’m glad. I’ve been barely sleeping with all the event planning.” 

Alm was busy greeting everyone but got enough space to himself to sit down. “Conrad, please, sit down and promise me you’ll sleep tonight and just-“ he glanced around to make sure Sir Mycen was out of earshot, “-make my grandfather do everything, since he clearly doesn’t need sleep like the rest of us. Wow, everyone! It’s amazing to meet you all again- Celica is expecting you.”

Saber dished himself up a heaping plate of potatoes and meat. “She better be- she invited us.”

“Oh don’t be so grumpy to our majesty!” chastised Jesse. He flung his blond curls back and grabbed a plate. “We were unfortunately delayed by weather conditions. We were all traveling together for days longer than we anticipated.” Jesse beamed happily. “I’d say we got quite cozy!”

Catria and Palla groaned as Est and Genny giggled. “We’re flying back ALONE,” declared Catria.

Palla made eye contact with Jesse as he opened his mouth. “No, Jesse.”

Jesse turned to Est. “H-“

“I’m married.” Est held up her hand to show off a wedding band to ooohs and aaahs from around the table. “I’m having my honeymoon once we get back!”

Genny set her pen aside only to eat a bite now and then, absorbed in her writing and barely paying attention to her own plate. “I’m married too.”

Mae shrieked and smacked the table across from Genny hard enough to rattle the silverware. “TO WHO????”

“It’s a secret!” Genny hid behind her book, grinning as Mae bounced in her seat.

Gray leaned forward towards the Whitewing Sisters and Clair sighed loudly as he spoke. “Tobin and I have been thinking-“

“No we haven’t,” interjected Tobin. “Don’t blame me for this-“

“-and we’ve decided that a group of Pegasi would be called a flerd- a flock and herd! Are we right?”

Palla thought about it while Est readily nodded. “Uh- you know? They’re more horse than bird, so I guess we always said herd.”

“I like ‘flerd’,” Est said. 

Luthier, at the discussions of Pegasi, leaned forward in his seat from all the way down the table. “While language itself is ever evolving and contractions may become words themselves over time, the idea of mixing two definitions for the sake of-“

“No, no, it’s Flerd now,” agreed Catria, cracking a smile.

The conversations paused as Boey arrived late, herding his three recently washed toddlers. “Prince Conrad’s cookies are done! Leon even saved you some! What do you say?”

“Yay!” chorused all three children.

“I’ll take that.” Boey sighed and sat down next to Mae. “I know kids are supposed to eat in the nursery-“

“It’s alright,” said Alm with his typical gentleness. He glanced at the kids excitedly getting themselves fresh cookies. “They could be my son’s playmates someday.”

There had been rumors going around about what the royal family would name their new prince. No one was supposed to know until the christening, but it wasn’t going to stop anyone from speculating.

“Ah yes.” Jesse straightened himself in his seat. “Prince Jesse, was it?”

“Oh please, he’s DEFINITELY gonna name his kid Prince Gray,” replied Gray. 

Clive caught on to the game and grinned as it bounced around the table. “May I submit Clive as a good possibility?”

“Kamui is an honorable name.”

“Hmmm, surely you went with Lukas.”

“Prince Tobin, cause I’m your BEST friend, right?”

Alm waved his hand. “I’m not allowed to tell! It’ll be a surprise!”

Boey lifted one of the toddlers up to cuddle between him and Mae. “I’d say Boey, but we have that covered.”

Mae nodded energetically. “Boey, Zoe, and Chloe!” She held one of the triplets on her lap, careful to not get any chocolate on herself as the child happily ate their cookie. “I’m missing one right now- oh there they are! It’s okay, they’re all cuddly and mostly harmless.”

Leon blinked with confusion as he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the child next to him. All three of them looked practically identical with bright pale pink hair, Boey’s skin tone, and Mae’s eyes. Leon had never known exactly how to interact with kids even when he was one. “Uh, hi.”

“Purble!” The toddler rested their cheek against Leon’s thigh and pointed at his hair. 

“Yes. I’m purple.” 

Leon was ready to accept being cuddled until they giggled and fully hugged him from the side, so overcome with joy that a wave of uncontrolled magical static jolted them both. Leon jumped with a shriek, the sensation not painful but deeply unsettling. “Agh! What- oh no!” Leon sprung out of his chair and desperately tried to pet his hair down, panicking as people laughed at their antics. His soft hair relentlessly stood on end as he had a catfight with his own head, facing away from Valbar specifically.

“They’re going to be quite powerful mages,” commented Luthier. “Delthea was casting all sorts of accidental spells at a young age.” He paled at the mere memory of it and Delthea giggled. 

Kamui warily scooted away from the gleeful toddler next to him whose hair was standing on end. Valbar, however, scooped them up into his arms and smiled as they immediately started eating his dinner with their bare hands. “I miss having my own little one. Having three must be quite a handful.” 

“Oh yes.” Mae nodded. “I’m sorry if it’s a bad time- you were a father?”

Valbar chuckled as the toddler on him managed to get potato on his leg. “It’s alright, the wound isn’t as raw anymore. I lost my entire family to a pirate raid. However, as much as I loved having a son, I don’t see myself having another kid.” Valbar tried to help the child on him clean their mouth with a napkin and didn’t bat an eye when they suddenly decided to doze against his shoulder. “My life is going in a different direction, and there are enough people around me to love.” 

Leon clamored back into his seat, still fussing with his hair as he fondly eyed Valbar. Even after Leon’s embarrassment at the archery field, Valbar still valued him. Valbar loved everyone. It made Leon’s heart swell with affectionate pride, impressed that his own feelings could blossom further. “You’ve never been bitter. That’s so sweet of you, being so good with kids.”

“I love them.” Valbar looked at the child snoozing on him with such affection as if they were his own. “Right now it feels like I have 50 kids with all those recruits.”

The conversation would’ve continued but a sudden hush fell over the dining hall. Within a moment of glancing around, Leon could see why.

Queen Celica entered the room flanked by Sir Mycen and Mathilda. Mathilda rarely appeared in public anymore, while she usually said it was to stay at her and Clive’s estate to be a mother, those in the castle had figured out that she was a personal guard to Celica when needed. Several people rose to their feet and Jesse scrambled out of his seat to bow but Celica smiled and offered him her hand up. “My friends, you bow to no one. It’s so good to see you all again.” 

Genny and Mae exchanged a glance and then ran to hug Celica together, squishing Jesse (who didn’t seem particularly bothered) in with them. The Whitewing Sisters joined in on the group hug and Celica was practically hidden from sight, surrounded by loving friends. She was just as casual as Alm around the castle, happy to see familiar faces.

“We missed you!”

“Are you okay? You just had a kid!”

“You should demand we visit more!”

Celica stood on her tiptoes and waved to Alm frantically, laughing as he and Mathilda rescued her. “Yes! I’m only suffering from being fussed over too much, the baby and I are just fine. He’s fast asleep and well fussed over.”

“Would that be Prince Jesse, my lady?” Jesse teased.

“Forsyth is a much better name!” stated Forsyth.

Leon jumped in on the fun, not missing an opportunity to declare his love for Valbar. “Now let’s be honest- Valbar is the best name.”

“Is this what you’ve had to put up with?” giggled Celica, sitting next to Alm at the head of the table.

“Yes, dear. They’re relentless.”

Celica warmly looked around at everyone, inner circle and commoner alike. “We have less than two weeks before the festivities to get ready- lets make it the best Zofia has ever seen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven’t read Sweet Delivery from the Fire Emblem manga I’m begging you to it’s amazing and Leon yells in cursive https://mystletainn.tumblr.com/post/167597503896/next-comic-in-the-sov-anthology-sweet-delivery-by?is_related_post=1
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope to update soon!
> 
> I think of Mae and Boey’s kids as being like a combo of the triplets from Brave but also low key Jack Jack from incredibles cause come on... magic mayhem kids lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I am so sorry for the wait.... Three Houses came out and I binged hard lol 
> 
> Leon has his own chapter in the SoV manga and it was recently translated go check it out! https://mystletainn.tumblr.com/post/184954594766/4th-comic-only-my-big-brother-by-kirai-yuu-sorry

The anticipation for the royal celebrations only grew stronger as the date of the christening neared. Leon still tried to keep a close watch on Valbar, half annoyed but half pleased that he hadn’t spotted any clandestine lover yet. The ball was a week away, and Leon couldn’t stop thinking about Valbar. Whoever Valbar was dating had to know how precious Valbar was, that they’d better cherish and love him as Leon did. Leon longed to have at least one dance with Valbar, just one as a good friend as long as his date agreed to it too and Leon would swear to leave him alone forever-

“You really aren’t a rogue, huh?”

Leon whirled around, retreating from where he was watching the main courtyard around a corner of the castle’s stonework to scowl at Kamui. “Shush! If Valbar has a date, I have to know who it is!”

Kamui was well used to Leon’s antics and leaned against the wall, clearly enjoying himself with a smirk. “Couldn’t you just ask?”

“Valbar said he had a surprise, so no! I can’t ask again, it’ll seem obsessive!” 

“Nothing obsessive about clumsy spying.” Kamui nudged Leon. “Listen, just ask him to the dance. I can tell you’re dying to, and it’s physically painful to watch.” 

“Are you CRAZY?!” Leon shrieked, all pretense of trying to be sneaky gone. “I can’t just ASK him to the ball, you madman! I like him too much! And if- if he has a date-“ Leon faltered, voice falling, “-I’d feel terrible if I intruded on him like that.” Kamui raised his eyebrows and Leon sighed in defeat. “Okay, okay. This isn’t how I should do this.”

Kamui nodded. “Good.”

Leon narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute- oh Kamui,” he gushed. “Your efforts are sweet, but you’re still not my type.” 

Kamui threw his hands in the air with a scream. “I like GIRLS!”

Leon nodded understandingly. “Of course, ladies deserve all the respect and love in the world. I won’t deny that.”

“No, no Leon- I am only sexually attracted to women! Ladies! I don’t like you!” 

“Oh you’re a fox and I’m the sour grapes!” Leon waved his hand and laughed. “Kamui, I’m so glad! It’s about time you got over me!” 

Kamui groaned. “So we can AGREE I don’t like you?!”

Neither had bothered to check their volume and Leon almost jumped out of his skin as Genny stopped behind them, journal open with a quill poised on it. “Oh my god- Kamui, you’re being dumped?”

Leon folded his arms. “Genny, PLEASE! The only man I adore is Valbar, my beloved best friend, my everything! Kamui is hopelessly in love with me!”

Kamui groaned. “Leon- the only one hopelessly in love is YOU! I know how much you love Valbar- I wanted to be there for you- I’m straight as a lance!”

Genny blinked. “You are?”

“YES!” 

Leon widened his eyes. “You- really?” He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Kamui sighed as it finally sunk in. “Well, wow. Kamui. You kept talking about how great you are and talking about guys with me... so you’re not broken hearted over me?”

Kamui sighed heavily. “No, and I never was.”

“Well I’m glad that you get over men so easily.” Leon pouted and smacked Kamui’s shoulder. Was Leon so forgettable that Kamui wasn’t heartsick at ALL over him? “You’re so RUDE!”

Kamui didn’t even flinch. “Now that that’s cleared up- could you get Valbar’s attention like a normal person?”

Genny turned as Palla sprinted past them shouting, “EVERYONE! Come with me and see all the wine King Alm ordered!”

Leon patted Kamui’s shoulder. “You can drown your sorrows in abundance now.”

“Oh for- drown your own unrequited sorrows!”

Genny giggled and followed them to the front of the castle where a small caravan of wagons were being unloaded. Alm himself was there, overseeing the delivery and smiling graciously at a woman perched on top of a barrel.

“...should see the vineyards, Alm. They’re still young compared to what we used to have before the droughts but so beautiful to walk through on a sunny day. All this wine has been aged from our first harvest. It’s the best Ram Wine we have so far.”

“Thank you, Faye.” Alm helped Faye down from her barrel, expression warm. Ram Village was officially on the map not only as Alm’s hometown, but as the kingdom’s official wine provider. The village had grown into a town and was flourishing with business under Alm’s reign and a healthy climate. 

Faye beamed with happiness and pulled a small wrapped parcel out of the wagon. “But I know how much you hate alcohol, and made you your favorite fruit tarts.” 

“Oh Faye, thank you. Hmmm, strawberry?” Alm ooohed as he peeked under the packaging, looking like a village child again. “You spoil me Faye- you’re too good for this world! Whenever you’re ready, I have a royal suite for you to stay in.”

“I’d be delighted.”

Alm gave her hand a squeeze. “Any chance you’d like to become Dame Faye?”

Faye laughed. “No, Alm- my place is Ram Village.” Alm directed a few servants to bring in Faye’s things to her room and Faye’s face fell the second he turned his back. Leon’s stomach lurched as he made eye contact with her- how many times had he longingly stared whenever Valbar walked away?

Leon left Kamui and Genny and stood beside Faye, lightly tapping her shoulder. “Hey, I don’t know you very well, but you look like you could use a cup of tea.”

Faye nodded, eyes lowered as she followed Leon to his shop. They wound between his shelves and tables of adventuring gear to a small kitchen in a back room where he busied himself with a teapot, picking a small pouch of fragrant and sweet leaves. “I won’t pretend we’re the same, but I know that look too well. You want to talk about it?”

She sighed. “I’ve loved Alm since we were children together. I’m- it isn’t that I’m jealous of Celica or anything like that. I don’t care that Alm is royalty at all. My dream was just a peaceful life in a little village, far away from the world stage.” Faye curled up on herself on a stool, shyly staring at the floor. “He knows I have feelings for him. I wish I didn’t.”

Leon put a small pot of water over a cooking fire in the corner and sat down across from her at his small table. Leon’s kitchen was cramped by comparison of most kitchens to make room for his storefront but tidy, baking ingredients lovingly organized on the counters with a bachelor’s basic collection of pots and pans hanging from the ceiling above the table that could only comfortably seat two. “It isn’t wrong to love and deeply care for someone. You’ll make yourself miserable by shutting yourself away.”

Faye nodded glumly. “But is it fair to Alm to be around him? My feelings haven’t faded- I still want to see him, but I feel guilty.”

“Well, it’s for Alm to decide, isn’t it?” Leon shot her a smile. “I’ve never heard Alm offer just anyone a royal suite to stay in- and he was practically glowing while in your company. If he can accept how you love him and still maintain a friendship, it’s good for you. Gray, Tobin, and all the rest in his army were quite close, were you not?”

“Sure, they’re my best friends.” Faye rested her cheek on her hand, elbow on the table as she gazed out Leon’s window and the light curtains that framed the view of the trees lining the street. “They always teased me, you know? Alm was kind, dedicated, caring- it’s hard-“

“-not to fall in love with a man like that,” finished Leon. Faye smiled and nodded. Leon stood up and poured the boiling water into the teapot, bringing cups, sugar, and the pot to be table. “I love someone very much for his warm heart and for everything he’s been to me. Sometimes it’s hard,” admitted Leon. “But being his best friend is worth it. Alm may be a hero king, but there’s room in his heart for his friends. He puts up with sitting at a table with Forsyth every day- your company is probably appreciated.” 

Faye laughed for the first time Leon had ever seen, brushing her hair back off her face. “You’ve got a point, although it would be nice to see them all again. I suppose I should make my visits more frequent- I have many wonderful people I can call my friends. Alm is only one of them.” 

Leon poured them tea, dropping a bit of sugar into his own steaming cup. “Good. The world would be a better place if people loved their companions and neighbors more freely. The time in my life when I had no love and thought I could never feel joy for as long as I lived taught me to never let that happen to myself or anyone I knew again.”

Faye sipped her tea, finally seeming more on her feet, eyes bright instead of teary. “Alright, you know all about Alm and I’ve grown to like some gossip. Tell me about your love.”

“Valbar?!” gushed Leon with excitement. He sighed dreamily and dramatically settled into his seat as Faye giggled. “Is your calendar clear?”

-~-

There wasn’t an exact point when Leon fell in love.

He’d figured Valbar had done the appropriate thing- check in with a struggling soldier, give a bit of condolences, and then he’d be forgotten. To Leon’s surprise and delight, Valbar made time every single day to see him. 

“You’re not putting off any critical senior officer duties to be with me, are you?” Leon had gradually returned to being his outgoing self, brightening instantly when Valbar was in his vicinity. It had been months since his friend died, and while Leon still had his long term grief to work through, he had hope again. Patrolling the Rigelian border while keeping one eye open at night for bandits was wearying work, but Valbar made up for it. 

“Not at all- besides, nothing is more important than the wellbeing of my troops- and friends.” Leon had switched battalions to be closer to Valbar. While he was years younger, he’d pulled through enough to practically fight at Valbar’s right hand every skirmish. Valbar sat beside Leon outside the gathering of military tents, settling down for a few precious evening between watch duties. Leon had discovered that being a service member required more exposure to dirt than he preferred, but he attempted to keep his complaints to a minimum. 

Leon traced circles in the dirt in front of them, smiling as Valbar did the same. He’d gathered a small pile of pebbles to play mancala with to pass the time. “I don’t know where I’d be without you, Valbar. Ah- with any luck, we might be able to find a deck of cards in the next town we pass by.”

“That’d be nice, although I don’t mind acting like a kid again.” Valbar and Leon divided the pebbles into small piles, with two larger circles on either end of the board left empty. “Back home, we don’t have much left over for fancy things. You learn to make do.” Valbar took his turn first, picking up a handful of the roundest stones they’d been able to find and moving his hand around the board, dropping a stone in each circle as he passed. “Is family an alright topic?”

Leon nodded, delight coursing through him at Valbar’s presence and the idea of learning more about him. Valbar had mentioned having a wife, but Leon longed to soak in every detail he could. “Family is great, but I don’t have much to talk about. I’m an only child.”

“What, really?”

“My parents said I was ‘such a handful’ that when I was a toddler they decided one child was enough. Me, a handful?!?!” exclaimed Leon with dramatic mock offense. 

Valbar laughed, warm and deep from his chest. “Heh- I can just imagine it. Have you always been so fussy?”

“Excuse me? I reportedly bawled my eyes out when they dared cut my hair when I was little- I was inconsolable until my bangs were in my eyes again.” Leon dragged his fingers through the longer locks of lavender framing his face. “It’s a crime to tamper with this!”

“I bet you were a cute kiddo.”

Leon blushed brightly. “You’re the only person on earth allowed to call me cute.”

Valbar grinned. “I’ll make sure to stick more to ‘handsome’ then, so I don’t wear that privilege out.” Leon kept the quip that Valbar could call him anything he wanted to to himself. “You have a wife?”

Leon almost wheezed as he coughed. “Who me? A wife? Me, a wife? Who me?” stammered Leon. “Not my area of expertise!”

Valbar chuckled. “Ah, you’re young. I have a wife and a son at home, living with my parents and siblings. Can’t wait to see them again.” He sighed and let a soft expression take over his face. “My son is only about five years old, oh, this tall now? Last time I was home my wife was teaching him how to fish. We live on the coast, living day to day fishing, gathering, crafting. Haha! Now I should warn you that I can be a little dense- my wife had to be the one to court Me.”

“Oh? You seem so attentive,” commented Leon.

“Ha! Not where romance is concerned. Didn’t realize she liked me until the day she finally had enough and proposed. Can’t imagine how irritating it must’ve been to go fishing and hunting every day with a guy who couldn’t catch a hint. I love her. I figure I might get to go home soon and visit them again, bring in some good news and coin for our household.”

Leon mirrored Valbar’s sentiment, playing with the tiny rocks in his hand. He kept his voice light, desperate to not sound jealous. He wasn’t jealous- he was glad Valbar was beloved at home. “I bet she loves you so much. They must miss you. They sound wonderful, having a sweet guy like you around.”

“They are. Hey-“ Valbar laid a hand on Leon’s shoulder and hand it a friendly squeeze, missing how Leon’s face tinged pink. “Would you like to meet them? I know you have your own life, but I think you’d all get along great.”

“You’d like me to see them? Yes- yes of course!” Leon beamed happily. “You’re someone special to me, Valbar. I’d love to know your family.”

Valbar went in for a half hug, gliding the hand that was on Leon’s shoulder across his back to put his arm around him. “You might as well be family already, Leon. You’re like a little brother. I’d swear on it.” 

While his heart had taken a turn for more romantic feelings than anything else, Leon would be whatever Valbar needed. Friend or fellow soldier. Brother, if that’s how Valbar felt. Leon swallowed hard, leaning into the hug. “Yes, I agree- even beyond the battlefield. I’m yours, Valbar.”

Valbar huffed with satisfaction. “That would make you my son’s uncle, in a way. Awwww, Leon- you’re gonna love your little nephew.” 

-~-

“Oh that’s so cute- did you ever meet Valbar’s family?”

Leon shook his head sadly, staring down into his now empty teacup. “No. Pirates killed them all. It’s how we met Celia’s company- getting revenge. Even after that though, despite his grief, Valbar is still a positive, wonderful man. I’ve wished I could be even more like him. The least I can do is be at his side.”

“That’s terrible.” Faye traced her fingers around the rim of her cup. War hadn’t left anyone unchanged. “Alm changed after the incident with the Rigelian king- his father. There’s a sorrow in his heart he never should’ve had to bear. I suppose I can still, distantly, be there for him too.” 

They were interrupted by a knock on Leon’s shop door. Before Leon could call out that he was closed, whoever it was simply let themselves in. “Leon?”

“Oh- back here!” Leon narrowed his eyes. What was Jesse doing there?

Jesse strutted in with a charming smile, eyes sweeping the room and locating Faye immediately with a slight bow. “Oh, hello! Alm’s friend, right? Pleasure to make your acquaintance, dear.” 

Faye covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. “I gotta go!” She brushed by Jesse skipped out of the shop with a spring in her step. Leon was comforted by the idea that she’d benefited from his company, but even more bewildered by Jesse’s ability to repel certain women he’d just met. 

“Soooo, we usually don’t have a lot to talk about,” commented Leon, trying to figure out why Jesse was there. “Need girl advice? I’m actually probably not your guy.”

Jesse waved his hand, still with a perfectly handsome grin. His carefree attitude is what won half of people over and sent the other half running for the hills. “No, not exactly. It’s about the dance.”

Oh, obvious. Leon leaned forward with interest. “Outfit shopping?! I’m just who to see!”

“No- well, maybe,” admitted Jesse. He tossed his head in a way to emphasize his perfectly styled curls. Leon hated that he did the same thing, but admired how well it worked. “You see, I planned to go stag. Why bring just one girl when I really wanted to dance with everyone? I’d feel terrible if I neglected my date, so I figure I’d go as a free agent. However...” Jesse bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. “Going alone is dreadfully lonely. Then I realized I could go with a friend, and I knew a gent who wouldn’t mind going with me! If you don’t have a date yet, we could go as friends, just to walk in with, maybe be wingmen, and have a couple dances with? Unless I read you wrong- in which case you’re free to pretend I never asked. No offense taken.”

Leon stared. He didn’t have a date, and Jesse was certainly charismatic enough to be a pleasant dance partner. Valbar was out of the question, and Leon didn’t want to spend the rest of the week moping or crying. “So we’d be going as friends and be free to roam but fall back on each other?”

“Yeah, that’s it!”

Leon clapped his hands together as gears turned in his head. “Yes! I can help you be nice to girls, and you can keep me company as the third most handsome man in the capital!”

Jesse scratched his head. “Why am I third?”

“Valbar is first and I’m second.”

“That’s fair, you’re the expert.”

Leon was still reeling at the fact that he had a date to go to the ball with. He blinked and genuinely looked at Jesse for the first time. Jesse’s charm was less in his perfect hair and more in his easy grins and genuine care for others. Leon didn’t usually care for flirty types, except that Jesse had gotten himself thrown in a dungeon for trying to rescue a girl from a troop of slavers on his own.

Jesse was an honorable flirt, if such a thing existed. Usually Leon didn’t notice anyone but Valbar, but wow. For all his quips, having Jesse as his partner was flattering. “You still want to go get outfits together?”

“Absolutely!” Jesse got the door to Leon’s own shop for him, which was cute, although a bit awkward when Leon had to backtrack to lock up.

The formal attire store was only a few minute’s walk, and Jesse must’ve eyed four girls on the way there. Leon tossed his head indignantly and nudged Jesse as they walked. “If you want a girl to like you, you should keep your eyes on your date.” 

“Hmmm, old habit, but I’ll work on it,” admitted Jesse. “The world is full of beautiful people-“ he winked and opened the door to the clothing shop for Leon, “-I suppose I should pay the one at my side as much attention too.”

“Flatterer! Don’t stop,” teased Leon, relaxing and laughing as they started browsing, mind finally off who Valbar could possibly be bringing to the ball. Leon had something light purple in mind, maybe trimmed with gold. He was so absorbed in searching clothing racks that he heard a familiar voice before he saw the source. And what a bizarre voice to hear in such a place...

“...bet Forsyth will wear something loud, isn’t there something muted or plain blue around here?” Python muttered behind Leon. 

Leon whirled around and jumped in the air with excitement. They’d rarely spoken, but it was still good to see the second best archer in Valentia. “Python!”

“Ack, keep it down!” Python waved his hand as Leon and Jesse crowded around him with excitement. “I’ve been in town a few days, laying low from all the knightly types before all the celebrations. I figure Forsyth is gonna drag me to that dance, so I better get an outfit now rather than chasing him all over town when he’s getting ready.” Python rubbed the back of his neck, a slight smile on his face despite his long suffering tone. “How’ve you been?”

Jesse gave Python a radiant smile. “Great as always! Too busy with your militia to join my group?”

“Keep it. Where I’m at, I get to sleep twelve hours a day or more,” drawled Python. He examined the navy blue dress jacket in his hand. “Besides, I couldn’t move away from Forsyth. Ugh, you think they’ll take some ruffles off for me?”

Leon examined the jacket Python was holding. It was fancier than anything he’d ever seen Python in and would make him blend right in with the nobility. That was probably the issue. “I think it’d look dashing on you. Forsyth could stand to respect you a bit more.”

Python made a face. “Disgusting! I prefer it when Forsyth treats me with as much disrespect as he can.” Jesse’s eyebrows shot up and Leon coughed with a blush. Python either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “I’ve been around in town and hanging out with the recruits to overhear that Forsyth doubts I’d marry him. I want to- of course, but I’m stumped on what to do. I think if I put a ring in the bottom off a glass he’d just swallow it.”

Jesse tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’m not the marrying type, but you should do something sweet that he’ll remember.”

“I’m putting on an archery contest- you should propose there!” exclaimed Leon. “You can win, I’m sure! It’ll be so romantic!”

“Effort.” Python groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “So much attention on me too.”

“You’ll get my Killer Bow if you win- just imagine a day of loot, proposing to your boyfriend, and then a huge party with champagne, wine, and snacks everywhere!”

“You’re almost making a day chock full of dealing with nobles sound fun.” Python sighed and held up the jacket to himself again. “It’s for Forsyth. He’ll just owe me a night or two out at a nice rowdy tavern.” Python narrowed his eyes with a grin. “But enough about me... you two?”

Jesse shrugged. “Two guys going stag together. If I had to choose a girl to be my real date it would’ve been Silque, but I hear she’s off being a saint somewhere. Leon can appreciate my charm more than any other guy can.”

Leon elbowed Jesse with a laugh. “I can get you to behave more than any other guy can.”

Jesse picked up a light green dress jacket and shrugged it on, leaving the top few gold buttons undone. “Does this please you?”

Leon huffed and buttoned it up to the collar. “It’s a formal dance, not your throne room in the hot desert!”

Jesse pouted and unbuttoned it back down. “It’s stifling!”

“Ladies like men dressed nicely better than roguishly! Trust me, a fitted crisp jacket worn properly will do wonders.” Leon tugged Jesse by the shirt to bring him within buttoning range.

Jesse danced on the balls of his feet as he backed away, undoing the buttons again. “But I’m tanned! I have to show off!”

Python grinned. “Ooooh- that’s an idea! I’ll wear this half undone myself- you can’t drag both of us around by the ear!” 

Leon folded his arms. “Am I the fashion expert or not, hm? You can take your clothes off AFTER you impress your date!” 

He managed to herd Jesse and Python to the shop counter to purchase their outfits with a lot of laughs and bantering, Leon’s own chosen deep purple velvet coat slung over his arm. It made his heart ache for a moment that their group of friends were scattered all across the continent and beyond. A time like this wouldn’t happen again for who knew how long. Why was every gathering so bittersweet, knowing it couldn’t stay like this, knowing it’d be over too soon? 

Something like a sixth sense possessed Leon to glance out the window as he was counting his coins to pay. His heart hammered in his chest at the sight of Valbar walking alone down the street. Valbar gave him a cheery wave but Leon was caught in the transaction as he waved back, unable to chase him down. Wasn’t there a jeweler in the direction Valbar was going? Surely Leon would know if Valbar had plans to marry someone... he was such a dismal friend if he couldn’t be trusted... 

“Hey Leon, you gonna pay or what?” asked Python. 

“Yeah, Sorry!” No, he couldn’t think like that. There was also a bakery and a blacksmith that direction, it was absurd to assume Valbar’s intentions. Leon hurriedly paid the cashier and was disappointed that they’d lost sight of Valbar by the time they made it outside. “Damn. I’m sorry- it’s hard to just-“ Leon waved his hand airily. “Let him go, you know?” 

Jesse threw his arms around both Leon and Python. “Hey, we’ll see him at the ball, right? You’ll be so dazzling I guarantee you’ll get a dance with him!” The idea brightened Leon’s mood and he smiled, trying to focus on the bright side. 

“Is now a bad time to mention that I don’t know how to dance?” asked Python.

Leon exchanged a look with Jesse and he nodded his head eagerly back towards his shop. “C’mon! We’ll teach you!” 

Leon would cherish the memories of that afternoon for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve started a (closed) Leon RP blog! I RP with a group called The Officer’s Academy, where the basis is all FE characters attending Garreg Mach, come join us if you like! 
> 
> Leon’s blog: thefetchingfletcher.tumblr.com
> 
> Officer’s Academy: https://theofficersacademy.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP but I will be updating as fast as I can! I’m planning for this to be novella length and characters such as Jesse, Kamui, the whitewings, ect are on the way!
> 
> I was going to post once it was complete but I think a serial is more manageable.
> 
> Come say hi! I’m stressbakingelf on tumblr!


End file.
